fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Mega Pizzaria
Five Nights at Freddy's: Mega Pizzaria 'is a game in the Five Nights At Freddy's series that is under development. Plot Welcome to the new 2012 Freddy Fazbear Mega Pizzaria! This one is bigger than ever, and due to complaints from employees, we've made it as safe for them as ever! We even have our own TV show! You, (you can choose your own name), are the new nightguard! You just have to watch the animatronics, and just make sure they don't do any suspicious activity. Oh, one tip. If one makes it to your office, well, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death and disemberment. Goal There are 17 animatronics that will try to get into your office and stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing you. You are armed with several peices of gear that will help you. *'Power Pack-A backpack that serves as a giant battery. It runs your Monitor, Taser, Flashlight, and Microphone. If it runs out, you won't have these delicacies, which will make it significantly harder to survive the night. *'Flashlight'-The flashlight returns from the second game. You can shine it down the hallway or into the vents to see if there are any animatronics there. When shone on an animatronic, it will stun them for a few seconds. You can also use this to see into rooms while looking at the monitor. It runs off of your Power Pack and will become unavailible when that runs out. *'Airhorn'-You can sound the airhorn while there are animatronics in the hallway or in the vents. This will crash their system and cause them to return to their starting positions. If you use this too many times within a set duration, however, it will attract Elli and cause her to kill you. *'Microphone'-When viewing the Monitor, you can press the Microphone button. This will sound the airhorn through your microphone, having the same Airhorn effect on the animatronics in that room. Ellie can still hear this and will proceed to get closer to you, though. Unlike the Airhorn, the Microphone uses power from the Power Pack and will become unavailible when it runs out. *'Monitor'-This is used to view security cameras. While viewing, you can use the Flashlight to see better and the Microphone to crash animatronics. If you are viewing the Prize Corner, you can wind up the Music Box to keep The Puppet from attacking. You can also heat up the oven if you are viewing the Kitchen. Using this requires power from the Power Pack, and it will become unavailible when it runs out. *'Taser'-The main form of defense. When there is an animatronic in the hallway, you can zap it with the Taser. This will cause it to crash and fall down. After a while it will dissapear, returning to its starting position. It will use a big chunk of power whether it hits or not, so use it wisely. When the Power Pack runs out of power, it becomes unavailible. *'Desk'-When there is an animatronic in the vents, you can hide under the desk until they go away. The desk doesn't use power. Animatronics coming from the front hallway can still attack you when you are hiding under the desk. *'Shotgun'-Once you reach Night 7, you receive a shotgun. You can kill an animatronic with this. You can shoot it into the vents or into the hallway (if they are already tasered). Once an animatronic is shot, Golden Freddy will drag it into the Basement. If you kill 4 animatronics, Golden Freddy will kill you. Animatronics There are 17 animatronics in FNaF:MP. *'Freddy Fazbear'-The main attraction of the restaurant. He starts out in the Show Stage area. He will choose between the east side or the west side, then keep to that side. He is one of the few animatronics that can enter the office through the vents or the main hallway. *'Bonnie'-The guitar player of the band. He starts out in the Show Stage area. He will try to keep to the west side. He always enters the office through the hallway. *'Chica'-The backup singer of the band. She starts out in the Show Stage area. She will try to keep to the east side of the restauraunt, contrasting to Bonnie. She will always enter the Office through Air Vent 1, though. *'Toy Freddy'-At another restuaurant, he was built to be more kid-friendly. He went against his purpose and ended up being scrapped. He follows a specific path. It goes Parts/Service -> Show Stage -> Restaurant -> Kitchen -> Restaurant -> Arcade Room -> Producing Station -> Air Vent 4 -> Mait. Room 2 -> Employee Lounge -> Hallway Outside Office -> Office. *'Toy Bonnie'-SImarly to Toy Freddy, he was scrapped for being too dangerous. He also has a specific path. It goes Parts/Service -> Show Stage -> Restauraunt -> Play Place -> Air Vent 6 -> Prize Center -> Restuarant -> Arcade Room -> Producing Station -> Air Vent 4 -> Mait. Room 2 -> Air Vent 2 -> Office. *'Toy Chica'-Similarly to the other toys, she was scrapped for being too dangerous. She also has a specific path. It goes Parts/Service -> Show Stage -> Restaurant -> Kitchen -> Air Vent 5 -> Front Desk -> Restaurant -> Arcade Room -> Tyke Corner -> AIr Vent 3 -> Mait. Room 1 -> Air Vent 1 -> Office. *'Ellie the Elephant'-She is a new animatronic that was designed for the Tyke's Corner. She has large ears that are sensitive to sound. Whenever you blow the airhorn, she will get close to the office. After 5 times she will attack you. After a few mintues, she will give up and go back to the Tyke's Corner. She goes Tyke's Corner -> Arcade Room -> Employee Lounge -> Hallway Outside Office -> Office. *'Foxy' and Squack-Foxy the Pirate now runs an adult restaurant with his pal, Squack the Parrot. He starts out in Pirate's Cove. You can't look at him too much or too little. Squack is an indication of how mad he is. If he is green, he is good. If he is yellow, he is halfway to attacking. If he is red, he is super close to attacking. If you blow your airhorn through the microphone, he will return to green. Eventually, he will make a beeline from Pirate's Cove to the office. It is extremely hard to taser him, but if you shine your flashlight on him five times or hit him with the airhorn, he will go back to Pirate's Cove. *'Old Foxy'-They ran into difficulties when retrofitting Old Foxy, so they just scrapped him. He will appear in Parts/Service when the three toy animatronics are gone. If you look at him too much or too little, he will seemingly teleport to Pirate's Cove. If Foxy and Squack are there, Foxy and Squack will seemingly teleport to Parts/Service with Foxy's head ripped off. Old Foxy is more dangerous, as there is no indicator as how mad he is. He will also make a beeline for the office, but it only takes 3 flashlight flashes to stop him. Once he is stopped, Foxy and Squack will reappear in Pirate's Cove no harm done, while he goes back to Parts/Services. If he is in Parts/Service and an animatronic goes back there, he will dissapear, no matter how mad he is. *'Walden the Chef'-After almost all the kitchen workers quit, Fazbear Entertainment built Walden, who can make 5 party-size pizzas at a time. During the night, he will watch the oven. The player has to keep the oven heated to keep him from opening it. If he opens it, he notices there is no pizza, then he will make his way to the player's office, where he will kill the player. He cannot be stopped even by taser, airhorn, or flashlight, so the player has to keep the oven warm. *'The Puppet'-The Puppet gives prizes to kids who have won tickets. During the night, he acts in a similar manner to Walden. You have to wind up the Music Box, which entertains him, to keep him from attacking you. *'Cole the Cat'-With the new TV Show, Cole mans the camera. During the night, Cole is a very special case. He starts in the Producing Room. If all three regular animatronics are in the same room (other than the Show Stage), he will appear in the room. Then he will choose Chica, Bonnie, or Freddy to follow closely behind. You should deal with him like the animatronic he follows. *'Mike the Mouse'-He helps Cathy is the new TV Show by manning the special effects. At the night, Mike will follow a certain path, Producing Station -> Arcade Room -> Employee Lounge -> Mait. Room 1 -> Air Vent 1 -> Office. Instead of ending the player's game, he will take their airhorn. Once he takes the airhorn, the player cannot use it or the Microphone for the rest of the night. If the player view the Producing Station after the airhorn has been stolen, Mike can be seen playing with it. *'Balloon Boy (BB)'-Balloon Boy was repaired and now he gives out balloons to kids. During the night, he is similar to Mike. He follows a set path, Play Place -> Restaurant -> Arcade Room -> Producing Station -> Air Vent 4 -> Mait. Room 2 -> Air Vent 2 -> Office. Instead of ending the players game, he will take the player's flashlight and run. When the flashlight is taken, the player cannot use it to see into the hallway, vents or other rooms. If the player looks at the Play Place, BB can be seen playing with it. *'Mangle'-The Mangle used to be a kid's version of Foxy, until he was torn apart and put into storage. He lies in Pirate's Cove. If you use the Airhorn in this area, it triggers him. He will take Foxy's path to the Office, but one room at a time. When he enters a room, there is a 50% chance that he will sit on a camera, which will cause it to black out. *'Old Puppet'-This version of the Puppet got unstable and started cutting himself with kitchen knives while saying odd things. They put him in storage, but he mysteriously dissapeared. During the night, he is arguably the most dangerous animatronic. He starts in the Prize Corner and chooses a random path to the Office, entering through the hallway. He is very hard to see in every room he is in. If he moves and the player is watching, he will attack the camera, putting it out of commision for 30 real-life seconds. Even when he is in the Hallway he watches from the ceiling, still making him hard to see. *'Golden Freddy'-Golden Freddy has a lot of backstories to him, but none has been confirmed. If the player looks closely, the player can see him in the Basement, peering out of a storage box. When a player kills an animatronic with the Shotgun, Golden Freddy will drag them down to the Basement. After 4 kills have been made, Golden Freddy will appear in the hallway, where he is immune to the Taser. After about 15 seconds, he will jump out of the darkness and kill the player. *'Shadow Freddy/Shadow Bonnie'-These are rarely seen hallucinations. Every 15 seconds you look at the Basement, there is a 30% chance that either Shadow Freddy or Shadow Bonnie will appear and attack the camera. Once the player puts the monitor down after this, the opposite Shadow will appear. Once the player sees this, they have to IMMEDIATLY put the Monitor up, otherwise the Shadow Hallucination will kill the player. Nights Night 1 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, The Puppet, Ellie Phone Call: "...So, I gues you're the new night guard, eh? My name's Jeremy Fitzgerald, and I've been with this company a long time. I was a security guard at one of their first restauraunts, in fact. They got me to teach you the ropes of this new job. I'm supposed to tell you that everything's alright, that the animatronics aren't *coughs* deadly... Well in truth, they are. They've got some glitch that causes 'em to go to your office, where they forcefully stuff you in a wire-filled Freddy suit because they think you're a plain endoskeleton. We've supplied you with quite the bounty of gear, for that reason. Well, you got a flashlight and access to the building lights. You can use these to see down the hallway or into the vents. Yes, the animatronics like to crawl through the vents to get to you. You also got an airhorn. The animatronics were built with sound sensors, so they could respond to the children, y'know, make it interactive. If they hear a really loud noise, they'll do a system reset and go back to their original positions. You also have a microphone, which you can use to airhorn animatronics in other rooms. Don't use that airhorn too much, though. They got a new animatronic, an elephant, that's really sensitive to sound. If you blow it too much, the elephant will come and kill you. You also have a taser, which is what I pushed them to get you. You're welcome, by the way. If there's an animatronic about to get you, zap 'em with the Taser. But when they're one in the vents, hide under your desk. They have really poor vision in the dark, so they won't see you. We also got you a personal power backback. Your flashlight, monitor, microphone and taser run off that. It has a limited amount, so don't use it too much or you'll go dark. The taser uses a huge chunk wheter it hits or not, so be careful with that. Oh right, the monitor! *chuckles* Silly me. You need that to view your security cameras, which is the only way to monitor the animatronics. Plus, you gotta switch over to the Prize Counter feed once in a while and wind the music box. There's an animatronic there that gives out toys, and it entertains itself with music. If you don't wind the music box, the Puppet will come over to wind it itself, killing you in the process. And the kitchen... nevermind, we got that under control. So, check the cameras, use the taser and the airhorn, wind the music box, and don't use the airhorn too much! Simple, right! Well, cya later!" Scripted Events: Chica will make an effort to attack at 4:00 Night 2 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, The Puppet, Ellie, Foxy and Squack, Mike, Cole Phone Call: "Well, you made it to night number two. See, you're an expert! Well, this night won't be so easy. You see, the animatronics have some "activation sequence" buried within their under-developed night mode. A bunch weren't even up and running. The engineers are looking for that, so hold tight. A few new animatronics are gonna be active tonight. Do you know Foxy? He runs that adult section, Pirate's Cove. They repurposed him for that. They also gave him a companion, Squack the Parrot. You see, Foxy is a little... upredictable. If you look at him too much or too little, he'll make a beeline for your office and kill you. Squack is your "trouble" indicator. If he's green, you're alright. If he's yellow, start fixin' your mistake. If he's red... yikes... You can use the Airhorn to reset him, but be careful about that because of Ellie. Then there's Cole the Cat. With the new TV Show, they made an animatronic to film it. Cole tends to follow around the Freddy gang. If you see him close behind a guy, just make sure to keep an eye on him. There's also his assisstant, Mike the Mouse. If Mike gets to you, he's too small to shove you into a Freddy suit. Instead, he'll take your airhorn and run off. He's programmed to like loud noises, so I guess that's why he does it. Well, I gotta be helpin' the engineers trace the algorithm, so, stay alive!" Scripted Events: Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica will group together in the Arcade Room, causing Cole to appear. Night 3 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, The Puppet, Ellie, Foxy and Squack, Mangle, Mike, Cole, BB Phone Call: "Well, looks like you're in good favor. Meanwhile, me and the team found out that it's a weird signal causing these things. They traced it to a point in a little town, not far from here. We also determined what you'll be facin' today. You see, we built these "toy" counterparts to the real animatronics for child safety. We used them where I worked, in fact! Then they started getting really weird... we stored them in the closet for spare parts... now they went into disrepair. We found a signal getting to them, so they should be crawling around tonight. They should only go on a set path, though. Their AI circuits got damaged in there, now they're not thinkin' right... We also got one on Balloon Boy. Oh, BB! He was my favorite one! Giving out balloons to everyone. Plus, he's pretty merciful. Instead of pushing you into a suit, he'll just steal your flashlight and run off, kinda like the mouse guy. Then we got... the Mangle. They tried to create a version of Foxy for kids, but he came apart. Eventually the staff gave up and hid him in Pirate's Cove. But his sound sensor is still up and running. If you try to use your Airhorn on Foxy, he'll come to life and creep towards your office. Sometimes, he climbs on the ceiling. Nobody knows how he does it. If you see a camera blacked out, that's probably just him sitting on it. Well, I'm about to get in the van with the enginering group. I'll get back to you tommorow. Good luck!" Scripted Events: None Night 4 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, The Puppet, Ellie, Foxy and Squack, Old Foxy, Mangle, Mike, Cole, BB Phone Call: "I don't know about you, but I'm really scared. We went to the coordinates last night, and we found the rubble of the pizzeria I worked at. Three of the engineering team went in. Two never came out, and one came out screaming gibberish about a basment and a "yellow Freddy". Back when I worked there, I quit after I shone my flashlight down the hall. I saw a floating face. It was like a Freddy face, but golden, with no eyes. I turned my flashlight off, then I heard the most inhuman laugh ever. I looked again, and Golden Freddy was gone. Anyways, time for our daily animatronic report. It looks like only one is going online today. The Foxy that we have now is actually a fresh one. We had another one, but we scrapped it, like those other toy ones. When the other ones leave, the Old Foxy will stay there, then make a dash for Pirate's Cove, then dash for your office. Just monitor it from time to time and you'll be fine. We're gonna look in the basement tommorrow. I'm havin' nightmares just thinkin' about it. Well, cya soon." Scripted Events: The Music Box will unwind twice as fast from 4:00 to 5:00